Luigi's Mansion
'''Luigi's Mansion '''is an action-adventure game developed by Nintendo on September 14, 2001 for the Nintendo GameCube. It was the first game from the Mario franchise to be released on the GameCube. The game takes place in a haunted mansion that Luigi supposedly won in a contest he didn't even enter. His task, set by Professor Elvin Gadd (or E. Gadd), is to capture all the ghosts and Boos in the mansion with his Poltergust 3000 ghost capturer (actually a modified vacuum cleaner) and rescue his brother Mario, who went into the mansion before him and never came out. Gameplay The game takes place in a large, dark mansion set in the outskirts of Boo Woods. The mansion is haunted by several different types of ghosts, including Boos, and is being investigated by Professor E. Gadd, who says that the mansion appeared out of nowhere a few days ago. The mansion consists of five floors, a basement and a roof. Luigi begins in the Foyer, the hub room of the mansion. In the game, Gadd equips Luigi with two of his best inventions, the Poltergust 3000, a modified vacuum cleaner that has the ability to capture ghosts, and the GameBoy Horror, which allows Gadd to communicate with Luigi while he is in the mansion. In order to capture ghosts, Luigi must stun the ghosts with his flashlight (however only when their hearts are visible) and then suck them up using the Poltergust 3000. However some ghosts have lots of health, and most ghosts can break away from the Poltergust's grasp if sucked on for too long or if Luigi gets stuck while capturing them e.g. caught behind a chair. However, some ghosts called Portrait Ghosts (acting as mini-boss ghosts) have lots of health, and can take lots of time to capture depending on the scenario e.g. a slippery, icy floor which makes Luigi slide around. Five Portrait Ghosts however serve as the main bosses on the five areas of the mansion, and once defeated, will grant Luigi a key to gain access to the next area. Later in the game, Luigi finds three medallions which allow him to expel fire, water and ice from the Poltergust 3000, which can be handy in most situations. The GameBoy Horror also has some significance. It allows Luigi to examine objects, allows him to detect rooms to see if there is a Boo hiding in there and also contains a map layout of the mansion. Nearly all the rooms in the mansion are in complete darkness, mainly because there is a Portrait Ghost in that room. If Luigi defeats it, the lights in that room come on and a treasure chest appears, which either contains a key, some money or an element medal. The mansion also contains fifty Boos, which Luigi must capture. Luigi must collect at least forty (forty-five in other versions) Boos in order to access the final boss area at the end of the game. Once Luigi defeats the final boss, King Boo, the player is given a rating depending on how much treasure they collected. Also, a second version of the mansion becomes playable, entitled 'Hidden Mansion', which is much harder. The mansion is reversed from left to right, bosses and ghosts are harder and faster, and there are sometimes more ghosts in a room. Rooms Area One *Foyer *Parlour *Anteroom *Wardrobe Room *Balcony *Hallway *Study *Master Bedroom *Nursery Area Two *Hallway *Bathroom *Washroom *Breaker Room *Ball Room *Storage Room *Fortune-Teller's Room *Mirror Room *Laundry Room *Butler's Room *Secret Room *Conservatory *Dining Room *Kitchen *Boneyard *Graveyard Area Three *Courtyard *Bottom of the Well *Rec Room *Tea Room *Bathroom *Washroom *Astral Hall *Observatory *Nana's Room *Billiard's Room *Projection Room *The Twin's Room *Safari Room *Balcony Area Four *Telephone Room *Clockworks Room *Roof *Sealed Room *Armory *Ceramics Studio *Sitting Room *Guest Room *Cellar *Pipe Room *Cold Storage *The Artist's Studio *Secret Altar Portrait Ghosts Area One *Neville, The Bookish Father *Lydia, The Mirror-Gazing Mother *Chauncey, the Spoiled Baby (BOSS) Area Two *The Floating Whirlindas, The Dancing Couple *Shivers, The Wandering Butler *Melody Pianissima, The Beautiful Pianist *Mr. Luggs, The Glutton *Spooky, The Hungry Guard Dog *Bogmire, The Cemetery Shadow (BOSS) Area Three *Biff Atlas, The Bodybuilder *Miss Petunia, The Bathing Beauty *Nana, The Scarf Knitting Granny *Slim Bankshot, The Lonely Pool Shark *Henry and Orville, The Twin Brothers *Madame Clairvoya, The Freaky Fortune-Teller *Boolossus, The Jumbo Ghost (BOSS) Area Four *Uncle Grimmly, The Hermit of the Darkness *Clockwork Soldiers, The Toy Platoon *Sue Pea, The Dozing Girl *Jarvis, The Jar Collector *Sir Weston, The Chilly Climber *Vincent Van Gore, The Starving Artist *King Boo & Bowser, The Dastardly Duo Common Ghosts *Bat *Blue Blaze *Blue Mouse *Blue Twirler *Bowling Ghost *Ceiling Surprise *Flash *Flying Fish *Garbage Can Ghost *Grabbing Ghost *Gold Ghost *Gold Mouse *Purple Bomber *Purple Puncher *Purple Mouse *Shy Guy Ghost *Skeleton Ghost *Spark *Speedy Spirit *Temper Terror *Waiter